Living With the Enemy
by Madmads360
Summary: 6 years after the final battle with Deep Blue and now everyone's gone there separate ways, Ichigo finds that the normal life she's longed for isn't so fabulous after all. But, when an unexpected turn of events comes up our favorite cat heroine finds herself in the biggest challenge yet, living with a perverted, evil, and out-of this-world roommate. Did I mention he's an alien?
1. Chapter 1 An out of this world roommate

**Well guys it's about 5 am where I live and me being the idiot that I am I decided to watch some slenderman before I went to bed on top of being an insomniac. So while I was tossing, turning, and trying not to visualize slenderman behind me I decided to get up and type out a story I've been meaning to for awhile now Well anyways reviews good or bad are appreciated unless you are going to call me a worthless human being on steroids than I'd appreciate you just leaving a simple meh. Well enjoy!**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Just ignore it…..

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I don't have any classes today….

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

That's it!

In one swift movement I managed to slice my alarm clock into thirds with my claws….

"Oh, great…" I mumbled as I stared down at the broken twenty four dollar piece of hardware that once was my alarm clock. I picked up the remains and threw it in the trashcan, for the third time this month….I sighed as I shuffled to the bathroom to wash the ugly off my face.

I turned the faucet and splashed the water on my face to look exhilarated enough that if a gorgeous man knocked on my door today and asked me to marry him I'd be able to mutter a 'mmph'.

Ichigo Momomiya

Age: 19

Occupation: Waitress at a coffee shop.

It's been six years since my crazy adventures with the others, since I had a boss who turned into a cat, and co-workers who's DNA merged with extinct animals like me, and since the infamous aliens showed up….I missed those days. But now life for me is simple and plain, I get up, eat a box of pocky sticks for breakfast, go to my part time college/job. And stumble into my small apartment at about nine o' clock sharp. Cool huh?

I stared at myself in the mirror for awhile I looked different than when I was thirteen, my once cute pigtails were now let down simply falling towards my waist, my large eyes had narrowed and aged a bit, and my old girly clothes were donated and replaced with jeans, anything black or white, and leather. This was who I was now the man I once loved and risked everything for haad left me with nothing but a broken heart and memories. But I couldn't care less about him now.

I went into my room which was a medium sized gray room with a queen sized bed pushed into the corner with a black and red comforter and black sheets, a matching antique vanity (that I took the liberty of spray painting) covered in my make up supplies and my hair stuff, and then unlike all the other things here there was a small picture that was bright and lively even in here. The picture of the Tokyo Mew Mews.

I picked it up gently and smiled remembering each girl: The oldest Zakuro Fujiwari, then there was Lettuce Midorikawa, Mint Aizawa, Pudding Fong, and me…

Realizing the time I set the photo down as fast and gently as I could and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, a white tee shirt with a sleeveless black vest and a pair of my favorite combat boots and swung into action.

I grabbed my bag and opened the window looking both ways before jumping out the side. Shoot, now how was I gonna close it? Oh well, the place needed some air anyways.

I dashed towards the café where I worked in the city and caught the bus there in the nick of time. I paid the driver the money and walked down the concrete steps into the lavish café If anything it was a lot less cutesy then Café Mew Mew. Instead of everything decked out in pink the café was covered in rich mahogany and warm earthy colors.

"Oi Momomiya!"

I turned to see my boss; Mr. Rozland glaring at me from amongst his creepy corner in the back… I sighed and immediately knew he wanted me to get back to my shift. I walked around taking orders and being hit on by creepy guys from 8 to 8 that day and I sure as hell could've used some herbal tea.

I walked casually to the bus stop, however just as I closed in on it the bus made a certain stride past me spraying me with puddle water in the process.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the bus as if it would hear me.

Well looks like we're going the long way home tonight. I past my favorite alley, a sushi shop, and a few pharmacies here and there but nothing was out of the ordinary today. That was until I stepped into the field. The minute I was out of human sight the wind began to blow heavily and the scent of smoke filled the air.

"Wh-what?!" I choked out looking for the cause, and then there was a crash and a tremor causing me to fall ten feet.

"Ouch" I mumbled as I got up off the ground.

I stared into the fog anxiously until I saw a figure standing there clutching his head.

"hey there," He began as he took a step forward, "How've ya been my little koneko?"

**Yay cliffy! Anyways Ichigo will be a lot less um…emo after this so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1

"Hey there, how've ya been my little koneko?

Funny, the only one who ever called me that was Kish. And of course he had left three years ago….

I narrowed my eyes readying my claws and tensing my muscles prepared to fight anyone else who thought that calling me 'koneko' was a good freaking idea.

The figure continued to move forward until I could feel his presence much closer than I would like. And then the smoke cleared.

Green hair, gold eyes, and pointed ears. It was him….

I had spent so much time trying to process the situation that I didn't realize that he'd manage to snake his arms around my waist and lean his head on the crook of my neck.

Immediately all my body warmth I've been trying to muster tonight had gone to my cheeks. Yup, it was him alright.

"O-oi…" I mumbled uncomfortably after a few seconds passed.

He pulled back and flashed me that same cocky grin that he used to when he had just done something excruciatingly irritating. I stared at him for a moment he had really grown up. We were once close in height but now he was a head taller than me. He had grown up strong and lean not bulky but definitely muscular, his hair was no longer pigtailed in the front but hung loosely over his face and down his ears. He wore a black hoodie and jeans (wonder where he got them)….All and all he really cleaned up nicely. It made me wonder what the others turned out to look like.

"Well, look at you..." He said in a low voice that made me shiver.

I tried to glare at him but I couldn't hide the fact that I was happy to see him. And I did something totally out of character. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey you." I said softly trying not to cry.

He didn't move for a second but then hugged back and chuckled, "My, my I never knew how much you missed me."

"Oh shut up." I laughed squeezing him a bit tighter. I pulled back and smiled at him. And then I remembered how he got here.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the small crater left in the middle of the clearing.

His face was a mixture of surprise and disappointment as he turned to look at it as well. "Me, Pai, and Tart got separated and I have no clue where the ship is so I can't teleport."

"Oh, I see." I said trying to grasp the situation at hand. "Where will you go then?"

He shrugged " Dunno, why are you worried?" He asked leaning forward with a smirk.

My previous happiness was replaced with the same annoyance from back then,"Like hell I am!" I shouted turning away quickly and crossing my arms to rid myself of the hated blush.

He laughed softly again and patted my head, "Yeah you're Ichigo."

He removed his hand stuffed them into his pockets. "I'm sure I can manage somewhere."

I felt really bad so of course me being me I instinctively blurted out "You can stay with me." Oh gods….

He looked at me and I knew that if I tried to back out he would hold it against me forever.

He grinned and slinked his arm around my neck, "Why Ichigo are you asking me to live with you?" He asked in mock surprise.

I shrugged his arm off quickly "Yes or no?" I mumbled looking down.

"Hmm…living with my koneko…does this mean we can share a bed?"

"Not unless you want to die!" I shouted fuming.

He laughed and grinned, "Than I'll have to say yes!"

And that's how I ended up getting a flirtatious, dangerous, and absolutely insane alien for a roommate….

**1 hour later at the apartment….. **

"You sleep on the couch." I said pointing to the beat up piece of furniture.

"You're so mean! He said childishly.

I rolled my eyes "Would you prefer a box in the nearest alley?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head "I think I'd enjoy living with you better."

I sighed and walked to the linen closet where I got a pillow and blanket for him. I threw the bedding at him nonchalantly.

"Oi oi…." He mumbled putting the stuff on the ground.

"You can make the couch yourself I said with a yawn. "I'm gonna get ready for bed.." I mumbled leaving him to finish fumbling with the blanket.

I changed into a dark blue green v-neck tee shirt and a pair of matching plaid shorts and put my hair into a low ponytail and brushed my teeth.

When I returned to the living room Kish had shed his hoodie revealing a white short sleeved shirt underneath, he turned and stared at me his amber eyes glazing over me. I blushed and looked away taking a sudden interest in the carpet.

I thought he would try something perverted but instead he just flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Ne, Ichigo…?" He asked,

"What is it?"

"…Can we go shopping tomorrow? It's really uncomfortable sleeping in jeans."

I smiled, "Sure.." I said watching him drift off to sleep. "Good night."

"G'night…" He mumbled tiredly.

And with that I turned out the light and walked over to my own bed in which I fell down and nestled into my pillow yawning once more.

Maybe having some company here wouldn't be all bad…


	3. Chapter 3 Warm Welcomes and Gambling

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad to be working with this story again! It's really fun to do drabbles with no perspective it's just easier that way y'know? So anyways here's the story enjoy!**

I sighed in relief as I dropped the heavy weight tote bag of my shoulder and slipped my shoes off and walked in to the living room.

Nothing.

Apparently Kish's choice of game tonight was Hide and Seek. I shook my head and approached the kitchen to begin dinner. Well, I was but not before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Hi honey!" My idiotic roommate's voice cooed sweetly from behind me.

"I'm not your wife." I said detangling myself and turning to look at his now disappointed face.

"Never say never!" He said regaining his pep almost immediately. He just never gave up.

I rolled my eyes; Kish followed me into the kitchen and sat on the counter as I rummaged through the fridge for dinner.

"Hey, let's have taiyaki for dinner!" Kish said childishly.

"You'll get a cavity and I'm sure as hell not paying the bill." I said smiling at the pouty look he had.

I began to cook our dinner which was just ramen since I hadn't gone to the store yet. We sat across from each other and ate in silence before Kish got a mischievous look on his face, this couldn't end well…. "Let's do that thing from that dog movie and share a noodle!" He smiled proudly and then looked at my face searching for reaction.

I sighed "No." I said although my face was blushing.

"You say know and yet your face is bright red!" He snorted.

"Shut up." I shouted reaching across the table to hit him.

He laughed as I furiously thrashed at him.

Dinner was suddenly a pretty fun thing for me.

**ooXooXooXoo**

Gambling.

**ooXooXooXoo**

Saturday mornings were usually pretty normal for the two of us. I would wake up make breakfast wake Kish up and then he'd flirt with me and I'd in turn give him a proper rejection, but today was different.

*poke*

No way am I going to look.

*Poke poke*

Okay now I'm just getting pissed.

*Poke*

"What?" I hissed as I pried Kish's finger away from me.

"Let's do something fun!" He said smiling brightly at me.

"I don't like your definition of fun, Kish." I replied as I placed the omelet mixture into the frying pan and set in on the stove.

"But it'll be really cool!" He pressed on as he moved closer to me.

"I said no." I huffed leaning back on the counter and glaring at him.

"Come on!" Kish continued to pester me for the next 5 minutes about how great it would be for us until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up, "I'll play your damn game!"

"Yay!" He grinned and laughed a bit.

"What do I have to do dare I ask?

"Well we're gonna play a special game!" He explained, "The rules are simple: It's a cat and mouse game specifically speaking. Run from me until midnight tonight if you win I'll be your humble servant."

I raised my eyebrows inquisitively, "Whatever I say?"

"Whatever you say!" He repeated.

"And if I lose?" I asked leaning a bit.

He grinned widely "Let's just say… Winner takes all…" Kish purred leaning in to meet me in the middle of the table.

I blushed I was very tempted to say no but it looks like I'd already made a deal with the devil. "Fine. You're on," I said standing up, "But I was born in raised in this city."

He smirked stretching his arm out, "So we have a deal?"

"Fine." I replied taking his hand in my own.

***10 minutes later***

Kish gave me a head start as I ran through the streets of Tokyo winding through the swarm of people as fast as I could, as I ran through alleys and jumped fences I could feel Kish's presence close behind. Shit…he could fly and teleport, that cheater tricked me!

I cursed to myself as I looked over my shoulder to see his silhouette vaguely, I turned back and saw an incoming brick wall closing in on me. I quickly leaped letting my cat ears and tail breathe as I soared upwards landing on the top of the wall and then bouncing off. But I knew that wouldn't slow him down much, idiots never die after all.

"You're not very good at this!" Kish called from a short distance.

"Shut up!" I yelled back as I quickened my pace. I could feel the adrenaline numbing my body as my heart raced and my breath hitched, I turned sharply into another alleyway this time climbing the pipes against one of the walls as fast as I could reaching the top before Kish got to the alley.

"Koneko-chan?" He called playfully,

I crawled away from the ledge I was looking down from and quietly maneuvered to the other side trying to lose him.

"I hear you." Kish said in a softer tone.

"Dammit." I whispered as I stood quickly and jumped landing in the neighborhood over. People gasped as I landed chittering like birds as I took off my cat features still hanging out.

"There you are!" Kish said casually flying beside me.

I clicked my tongue and quickened my pace.

"Wait up!" He laughed chasing after me. There was no way I was waiting around for him, feeling confident enough I smiled prepared to take him head on. That was until I made it to a dead end.

"Crap…" I mumbled looking up. The building was tall but had nothing to climb it so I was pretty much stuck as of now.

"Well looks like I finally found you…." Kish purred walking closer to me.

I turned around to face him glaring at him trying to beat his own burning gaze. Suddenly he was very close backing me up to the wall smiling as he leaned forward letting his fang graze my ear.

"Stop that…." I hissed biting my lip, if I was going to lose I certainly wasn't going to lose giving him what he wanted.

"Oh come on…" I have you beaten don't I" He asked leaning back to study my face. "Looks like I win." He murmured leaning in close to my face. Then there was a warm pressure on my lips I shifted uncomfortably as pushed me deeper onto the wall letting his hands come from my wrists to my hips in one sly movement. I shut my eyes tightly and bit down as hard as I could….

I could taste the blood on my tongue as he staggered a bit and I took the chance to push past him running the other direction hearing his curses grow softer in the distance. I breathed hard my legs giving out on me by the second as I managed to make it to the Tokyo tower. I looked behind me seeing nothing but normal pedestrians no green hair in sight.

I sighed glad to finally lose him. I sank to my knees and dusted my tail off.

I closed my eyes for a short second enjoying the solitude…It was great…. And then

"Ichigo?"

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4 Gambing Pt 2

**Hi everyone I'm so glad school is finally out and now I can type more frequently, if it weren't so damn boring that is. Anyways thank you for your nice reviews there the only reason I keep doing this story anyways keep reviewing if you want to read more the more I get the faster I type! Well, onwards with the story!**

** ooXooXooXoo**

"Ichigo?"

The voice was so familiar….I felt myself beginning to fall off into a daze as my vision blurred the figure standing before me tensed and then it went black.

**(A/N switching point of views now)**

"Yare, Yare, who knew she was so good at this…" The young alien sat perched in a childlike pose on a precarious ledge on a building. Makes sense right? The green haired boy smiled trying to find her scent which was nowhere to be found. Kish frowned "I wonder what's up with her…" He mumbled as he began to fly apathetically around the crowded skies of Tokyo.

** ooXooXooXoo**

"Nggh…" I opened my eyes blearily to find myself in an unfamiliar room. It was incredibly spacious twice the size of my whole apartment unit. The walls were a faint pink and everything was decked out in frills and lace. For a terrifying moment I thought I had been kidnapped by a horde of Barbie dolls.

"Oh, you're awake."

I turned my head to see a girl standing by the door. Her navy blue hair pulled back into a loose bun letting her bangs fall freely into her equally blue eyes, her lips were stained pink with a soft tinge of lavender over her eyes giving her a mature vibe even though she was so short.

"M-mint?" I whispered my voice coming out much quieter than I had hoped. But I couldn't help but think this was a dream, but then again six years of no contact can do that to you.

She smiled her eyes wavering a bit, "Hey Ichigo…."

It was real. I jumped out of the bed and hugged her tightly. Feeling tears well up. She returned the hug and we just stayed like that for a while neither of us wanting the moment to leave.

After all of that sentimental stuff we went down into her 'parlor' (which is just a rich people term for living room) and had some tea one of Mint's favorite pass times.

"So what happened to you, you look like a hot mess." Mint pointed out blatantly.

I laughed a bit "The first time we see each other in years and you're already being arrogant."

She shrugged setting her teacup down, folded one leg over the other in a proper manner, and stared at me expectantly to go on.

"If you must know I was just going for a jog." I lied not wanting her to panic over the sudden appearance of the aliens again.

"um, with your cat ears?" She asked quizzically raising her eyebrows,

"I happen to like it." I replied stiffly.

Mint smiled a bit and shook her head, "You're a terrible liar but whatever, with the aliens gone you were probably just chasing butterflies like an idiot."

I glared at her holding back the temptation to pick a fight with her as she continued to sit and drink tea in that professional and snobby asset of hers.

"Ouch, that hurt." I said clutching my heart melodramatically.

Mint smirked and looked at me again. "You really are so unqualified to be our leader."

I felt myself grow somber at that mention. "It's not like I'm leading anyone anymore…." I replied quietly.

Mint's face grew serious again as she spoke, "I still consider us to be a team…no matter where we are, we're connected."

I nodded, "Have you heard anything about the others?" I asked curiously.

If anyone knew anything about the latest gossip and trends it was Mint Aizawa, snobby prep girl extrodanaire.

"Well, Zakuro-san has been appearing in recent movies and modeling shows around Japan but has been moving around frequently so no one other than the studio has seen her." She explained, "But I haven't heard much from the other girls considering Zakuro-san's recent activity has only been notified through publicity."

I nodded trying to follow through with her words. I suddenly remembered why I was here.

"Quick Mint what time is it?!" I asked hurriedly.

"Well that was random, it's 9:47 pm" She said checking the time on her smartphone.

"Crap…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"Nothing it's just that I have early classes tomorrow so I should probably go now!" I said jumping up quickly.

Mint stared at me for a moment her bright blue eyes studying my face uncertainly before closing them and smiling pompously, "Alright I suppose I should go to bed now to, staying up late is bad for your skin after all." Her tone was stuck up and full of pride but her eyes looked somewhat sober and a bit longing.

I hugged Mint and we exchanged numbers promising we'd inform eachother the minute we saw or heard anything about the other mew mews before I took off into the brightly lit city.

**ooXooXooXoo**

It was now officially 10 pm and everywhere I went traces of Kish followed, I sighed ready to go home and collapse on my bed. But I knew if I lost the consequences would be dire so I kept walking through the overwhelmingly bright city streets in a daze not realizing I was being followed.

** ooXooXooXoo **

The edges of my lips curved upwards as I finally detected my little koneko's scent in a huge seclude mansion where one of the former mew mews resided. I finally got there and utterly realized she had left. "Damn." I cursed under my breath as I flew back towards the city at full rate. I had to win, winning this could mean winning her heart. After all this time she was finally done with that Aoyoma guy I could finally show her how much I loved her- I felt myself smile at just the thought of it. I hummed happily as I followed her sweet scent and then her scent became fuzzy. "Hm?" I sniffed around and then I found it once again masked by another bitter smell close behind her. 'Ichigo!' Panic filled my chest as I frantically flew faster towards her scent. 'Please be okay' I thought as the lights around me blurred.

** ooXooXooXoo**

I sighed as I turned an alleyway casually thinking that if Kish sprang out at me I could just escape on cue. However I was so fixated on the bet I hadn't paid any attention to my surroundings or people.

"Hey sweetie…." A creepy voice cooed from behind me. I turned sharply to see a tall man sauntering towards me.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly although my heart was beating rapidly now as he edged closer to me.

"Oh I think you can….." His grin grew as he took my both wrists hostage in his large hand.

"L-let go!" I cried as I struggled and kicked in vain.

"I don't think so, babe." His face so close I could smell his breath which reeked of alcohol.

His eyes traced the lines and curves of my body hungrily as he smiled again his reddened face leaning closer to mine.

"Please sto-mmph!" I had no time to finish my sentence as his mouth covered my own in a messy kiss. I continued to struggle under his weight but he just placed his knee between my legs.

My oxygen level was beginning to lower drastically as his tongue covered every inch of my mouth gagging me with his vile taste and at last he pulled away however, it was far from over just as I feared.

He trailed his slick tongue from my neck to my earlobe causing me to shudder in disgust, his hand suddenly sliding up my shirt.

"N-no! Stop please! I'm begging you!" I bit my lip feeling tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Shut up, I know you like this." He replied his hand still roaming my hips and abdomen going higher and higher as he pulled my shirt completely off leaving me in practically nothing on my upper half now.

"NO!" I screamed my voice was drowned out by the lively city though.

The tears were now falling freely as I gritted my teeth waiting for the worst part to come. But it never did.

There was a sudden cry from the man and then his weight was gone leaving my body vulnerable to the cold's grasp.

I opened my eyes to see the man sprawled out on the ground groaning in pain unconscious with his wrist bent at a very odd angle. Above him stood Kish whose face was the pure description of dark. He looked like he was about to murder him and for a horrifying moment I thought he might.

"Ichigo!" He yelled as he ran towards me ignoring the man. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He asked frantically searching my arms and legs for injuries.

"I-I was so scared!" I broke into sobs throwing myself into his arms and cried.

I felt him stroke my hair as he tightened his grip on me, 'I'm so sorry…" He whispered into my hair.

I continued to sob in his arms not wanting him to let go. After a few minutes I calmed down my painful sobs dying down to quiet sniffles.

"We should probably go before this guy wakes up." Kish said standing up pulling me up with him, and then I realized…..I was topless. I cried out covering myself as best I could. Kish turned to me and looked to see what I was doing.

"Oh." He said quietly as he begun unzipping his hoodie.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" I stammered staring at him in shcok.

"Relax." He said calmly and put the hoodie on me and zipping it up.

"Thanks…" I whispered leaning into him tears forming again.

"Shhh it's okay now, let's go home." He said soothingly as he picked me up bridal style and flew upwards to the house.

**Later that night….**

Right away when we got home I showered rubbing my skin down until it was red and brushed my teeth so many times it would have been more convenient to just drink the toothpaste before I changed into my pjs and walked into my room to find Kish sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"I wanted to say goodnight to you." He said thoughtfully.

I smiled and sat down on the bed next to him laying back trying hard to forget tonight's earlier events.

"Sweet Dreams." He said softly before getting up about to leave.

I reached out and without realizing it grasped his wrist.

He turned back a bit shocked.

"Please…stay with me just until I fall asleep." I whispered not wanting to be alone.

He smiled and lay down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest enveloping me in warmth.

"I have to say this is never how I pictured ending up in bed with you…" He said sarcastically planting a small kiss on my head.

"Shut up..." I chuckled softly as I fell asleep in his arms. And even though I had only asked him to stay until I fell asleep he stayed the whole night keeping the nightmares away…

**Yay done at last it's finished! This was a pretty nice chapter I think… I've never done sexual assault before so sorry if it came out a little bit meh…Anyways as always love you lots and please please pleeeeaaaase review if you like this story! Thanks guys! ~ Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

**Hey guys! I am so, so, SO sorry this is late! ':) I actually got phenomena and I was pretty upset because who gets phenomena in the middle of freaking June?! I mean seriously! Jeez…. Anyways now that my rant is over I was also spending some time catching up on Tokyo Mew Mew but I actually read the manga for the first time and if you haven't read it yet I seriously recommend it, it might even be better than the anime (Kish is a lot less psychotic) I also watched La Corda D'Oro which was good I recommend watching that as well… Well you guys didn't wait three weeks to hear about my life! So without further ado let's begin!**

**ooXooXoo **

**Jealousy –**

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

The dismissal bell for the university rang and immediately the students flocked out chatting loudly and rejoicing in their freedom like escaped prisoners, all except for one redheaded girl who would return home to what seemed like twelve obnoxious little kids but was actually just one guy….

Ichigo gathered her books in her right arm and flopped her heavy bag onto her left. Just as she began to leave a girl approached her.

"M-Momomiya-san?" The girl tried to say as loudly as possible.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned and stared at the girl who had called her.

She was short and fragile looking with very pail skin and short brown hair put in a bob.

"U-um…I have a note for you from a boy….he asked me to give this to you s-since we sit close to each other and all…" The girl managed…

Ichigo stared at her for a minute counting the similarities between her and Lettuce before taking the note gently in her free hand and reading it:

' Meet me in the music room in ten minutes.

,Kiyobuka Kanado.'

Ichigo sighed knowing she'd be late and then she'd have to put up with her roommates excessive whining. Great.

She proceeded to thank the messenger girl and walk off to the classroom she was told to go too.

"Room 303… Here it is…" Ichigo remarked dully before sliding the door open to reveal the young man.

**ooXooXoo**

I have to be completely honest with you, I am not happy about being asked here. This was totally out of my way! Me and my freaking manners. I slid the door open to see a young man with blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen leaning on a piano with a very anxious look on his face.

"Kiyobuka-san?" I called

Said man perked up right away at the mention of what was supposedly his name.

"Ah, Momomiya-san!" He said with an angelic smile.

I smiled back trying to cover my sheer annoyance with the whole ordeal,

"So you called me here because...?" I asked as politely as possible.

His cheeks turned pink as he looked down at his feet and then up at me again,

"I like you!" Kiyobuka said boldly.

I blinked a couple of times to register this.

"I understand if you don't feel the same but I couldn't keep it in any longer!"

I looked down already knowing what my answer would have to be.

"I'm sorry….But I can't return your feelings…." I said softly feeling a wave of guilt wash over me when I saw his adorable face drop sadly.

"It's okay Momomiya-san…" He said smiling sweetly, "Thank you for at least listening, now I don't have to wonder about it if I didn't ask you at all."

I nodded still feeling heartbroken at my own rejection.

He bowed and left the music room leaving me alone to feel terrible.

"Honestly…." I sighed staring at the time on my phone screen, it was already almost seven o'clock I had to get home before Kish started getting all….Kish….

Without any second thoughts I walked to my car.

**ooXooXoo**

Outside sitting on the rooftop right outside where Ichigo and the boy were talking was an alien who was not at all pleased. Even after hearing her answer he knew this wasn't the first or anywhere near the last guy to confess to her, but finally with the tree hugger out of the picture he had her and he was certainly _not _going to let any other statue take her from him. He smirked knowing what he had to do, and quickly began to fly home so he could wait for his precious strawberry to return.

**ooXooXoo**

About ten minutes later I arrived home to the apartment ready for the day to end, but of course I knew Kish wouldn't make it easy and I was right.

I walked through the third floor hallway to the end where my or excuse me _our _home was located. I turned the key and swung the door open and dropped my heavy things down next to it whilst slipping off my shoes. "Oiii! I'm home!" I called waiting for some kind of cocky reply. "Kish?" I called although I wasn't that concerned. I rolled my eyes, not this again.

Before I even got two steps in though I was quickly grabbed and in a flash I was pinned down on my bed.

"H-hey!" I squirmed and struggled but nothing seemed to be working.

"Keep going, I like a challenge!" A familiar voice cooed. I looked up to see that the culprit was none other than Kish.

"Y-you! Get off of me now." I hissed.

He only smiled at me leaning down a bit more so our noses touched lightly. My cheeks burned like hot coals as I relentlessly continued to manage a glare while figuring a way out.

As if reading my mind Kish's sinister grin widened as he spoke, "Sorry I won't be letting you go this easily koneko…." His eyes narrowed with a dark glint as he leaned down once more and trailed his nose against the throbbing pulse of my neck.

"H-hey!" I gasped at the feeling of his teeth nipping at the skin.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly hoping he'd stop soon.

"so pretty…" He whispered as he stopped his trail at the sensitive part of my neck, I could practically feel his smile as I felt myself shiver at the warmth.

I froze completely when I felt his fang sink into the spot causing me to let a whimper slip out.

He licked the wound up and lifted his head to smile at me and kiss my nose.

"Thanks, that was all!" He said happily.

And that's why the following day at campus I had to wear a hoodie in the middle of the summer.

**ooXooXoo**

**Yay I liked this chapter kind of! Sorry it was so short but I have to find a college since this August is my last year in high school, I'm thinking I want to be a pediatrician but I still have time to decide anyways thanks so much guys I love you all and please if you have any suggestions or constructive critiscism for me don't be afraid to post it in your review. **

**Thanks again~ Mads**


	6. Chapter 6 Encounters and Cuddling

**Whoo! One day upload! Someone give me a round of applause! Anyways I feel like yesterday was a bit of a disappointment to some of you, it was for me too, I mean it had been what three weeks since I had an upload and that was all I had done! Well, tonight I want to present to you a series of little drabbles in one chapter! But, here's the catch, In order to get the next chapter out after this I want five reviews! That's right 5! Okay guys that's awesome now let's get started! **

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Encounters -**

Ichigo was not the type of girl who was jealous or clingy, she really didn't have any insecurities and if she did she didn't show them. So why was it that one nice Friday afternoon that changed?

Well here's how it happened….

**ooXooXooXoo**

I walked down the streets from my apartment to get the store. Kish had somehow managed to demolish all the yummy stuff we had! It's not like we were out of food but, seriously I am NOT going to be munching on kale for the next week. I'm an iriomote wild cat not a rabbit!

"Ichigo?"

That voice, it couldn't be!

"M-Masaya?"

Black hair, sweet brown eyes, and warm golden skin. Yup that was him alright, looking as perfect as ever. However I never noticed that the busty blonde woman hugging him so close they might've been glued together….She squeezed his arm tighter….Nope not connected just a clinger.

But I had to admit the woman was gorgeous, her skin was the same color as Masaya's and her unnaturally blonde almost yellow hair fell down in thick and neat waves. Her full lips were painted cherry red and her large eyes heavily coated with mascara seemed to narrow into a glare.

Masaya seemed to notice the tension between the two of us because he quickly changed the subject,

"Ah, Ichigo this is my fiancée…"

He's engaged?!

I swore to myself that when we broke up right before senior year that I would never let myself feel anything for him again. But yet, here I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk feeling my heart twist with something between sadness and anger. Was I jealous…? No way! I couldn't be! It's been three years now! Not to mention_ I_ broke up with _him_! So why the hell did I want to rip that lady's arm off and throw it into the freeway?

"Ichigo?"

My ex's concerned voice broke me out of my personal rant.

"Y-yes?" I asked feeling very stupid in front of his fiancée who was in fact still glaring at me.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of tense…" He pointed out.

I smiled and shook my head "I'm fine!"

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Masaya-kun…" The woman interrupted in a low and smooth voice. "We really must be going now if we want to catch that movie…." She said in an annoyed tone.

They were going to a movie? Then why was she in a cocktail dress? It made absolutely no sense but I've come to conclusion that this woman is what do you call it….. A gold digger? A tramp? The list goes on….

"Ah yes that's right." Masaya replied looking at his soon to be bride who was currently shooting me a victorious sneer. I rolled my eyes.

"It was nice seeing you again." Masaya said smiling at me with a warm look in his eyes.

"Yeah." I replied, "It was nice to meet you…" I said turning and bowing politely to his fiancée and shooting her a quick glare on my way up.

"Nice to meet you as well…." She said darkly copying my actions.

"Well, see you later…." Masaya said waving his hand and walking off with his arm locked around the wenchy woman known as his future-wife.

I sighed and turned around continuing my lonely walk down to the store.

**A while later…..**

I kicked the door open and unpacked the groceries not even caring about where Kish was, it had been an excruciatingly long day and a painful walk down memory lane. I hated to dwell in the past. I walked back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. I closed my eyes ready to sleep the rest of the day away but sadly I was awoken by a single arm coiling around my waist pulling me to the owner of the said arm.

"What do you want?" I grumbled not bothering to look up as I already knew who it was.

"Aww, why so cold honey?"

"Go away…" I said my annoyance turning into exhaustion I looked up to meet the eyes of Kish which to my surprise instead of mock hurt or a mischievous glint were filled with worry.

"What's wrong? Usually you're a lot feistier than this koneko…"

"It's been a long day." I replied simply.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

I sighed softly deciding on whether or not I felt like spilling my sorrows. I decided it couldn't hurt.

"I saw Masaya today…" I began.

He stiffened at the name.

"And?" He asked rather irritably.

"He's engaged."

He relaxed again.

"But I- I don't know why but I feel so…..upset about it…." My eyes burned a little bit like there was salt in them.

I let out a shaky breath pressing on to explain further. "It was senior year of high school when we broke up. Masaya was so enveloped in his future and his reputation and the scholarship he had his heart set on….It wasn't long before he started to have less time for me and our relationship became platonic. I told him we should go our separate ways so we could both achieve our goals…..he agreed, but to be honest, I wish he hadn't…."

"Do you still love him?" Kish asked.

I looked at him. His face seemed a little pained and also a bit angry. My heart seemed to melt a little.

"I don't know. Ever since that day I've tried to keep myself from missing him, thinking of him, hell I tried desperately to forget his number! But, when I saw him today with that beautiful woman he's engaged to. Everything came flooding back I really just wanted to hug him and apologize for everything….but I know he doesn't love me anymore so it's okay now. Just knowing he's happy is all that matters to me." I felt a tear trace down my face and a sad smile crept on my lips.

Kish remained still and quiet for a moment and I thought I might've made him upset for saying I still had feelings for Masaya, I wasn't an idiot it was obvious how he felt about him. But to my surprise he pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss on the back of my wrist. "I don't know about him not loving you anymore, but that doesn't matter to me. Because I for one _do_ love you and will do whatever it takes to make you see that."

My cheeks began to heat up as he took his free arm and tilted my chin up so I looked into his passionate gold eyes which looked as if they had a fire glowing within them.

"Just you wait Ichigo Momomiya; I _will _win your heart. I know that you may not see it today or tomorrow or even weeks from today but I'll wait for an eternity until I can hear you say the same to me, because you love me too without any threats or kidnapping, but for now I'm content on just living with you and seeing your smile."

With that he pecked my lips gently and pulled back grinning.

"Ten seconds and you haven't done anything violent! See, what did I tell ya'? We're making progress!"

I blushed once more but smiled.

"Hey Kish?" I asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"Thanks and-"With that I whole heartedly brought my fist down on his head. I smiled and got up walking away feeling refreshed and happy to lose the anchor on my chest.

"And she's back…." I heard him mumble.

I smiled again and in the back of my mind kept his promise there.

"My heart huh?" I whispered under my breath "We'll see about that." And with that I went into the kitchen and began our dinner.

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Cuddling –**

I don't hate many things besides cold water and loud noises, cat thing, but recently I discovered something new on my list. Waking up in the middle of the night. Let me explain it was about I don't know one, two in the morning and I was having a pleasant dream about yarn. Again, cat thing. However my dream was suddenly interrupted when I felt a surprising warmth curl up beside me. At first I thought another cat like Alto or Pedo-cat (or 'forever alone cat' if you prefer) was invading MY dreamland. Ohhhhh nooo I fly solo buddy! I struggled around cat world to find the source of the warmth but with no avail. Until the warmth breathed. Okay time to wake up!

My eyes snapped open and I realized the source was not coming from cat world but from the real world instead. I quickly regretted opening my eyes; I found myself trapped between a pair of arms and my face centimeters away from the innocent sleeping one of Kish. Great. Just what I needed really.

I was about to struggle free but his arms only tightened around me, not to mention the fact that if I made one false move and Kish's wildest dreams would come true. So instead I simply stayed as still as possible and called his name poking him gently.

"Kish! Kish! Wake up right now!" I shouted quietly.

"Hmm?" Was the muffled reply I received.

"Hey!"

Finally his eyelids slowly opened revealing two amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Ichigo…." He said softly

"The hell are you doing in my bed! And let go of me!" I said angrily shoving him.

He smirked "But it's so cold on the couch and I figured what better way to get a good night's sleep than by cuddling with a cat!" He said feigning innocence.

"I don't care; get out of my bed right now!"

"But Ichigo….your chest….it's so warm and soft…" He purred snuggling closer to my chest to prove a point.

I hoped the darkness could conceal my blush…..

"Get off my chest!" I whispered angrily.

"I-chi-go…." Kish said my name in syllables as his seductive eyes wandered up to meet my own.

He leaned forward so I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He smiled and took a strand of my wine colored hair in his long fingers.

"Did I ever tell you the effect you have on me…?" He asked his glazed eyes still fixated on mine as he twirled the hair around in his hands.

"What're you saying?" I asked feeling the blush deepen.

"I love you…." He whispered quietly before his lips pressed to my own.

The kiss was gentle but filled with passion and fire as well; it made me…..sleepy….

I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I struggled to keep my consciousness and not give into him but my body said otherwise as it relaxed under him and my lips seemed to deceive me as they stopped listening to my pleas of resistance as well. I could feel his smirk against my lips as he pulled back and I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden freeze that was beginning to consume me and I instinctively found myself snuggling closer to him.

"See I told you it was cold." He laughed

…..That sneaky bastard…He knew what he was doing….I was going to kick his ass sky high….tomorrow for now I was going to get some sleep and then write a note to myself to lock my bedroom door at night.

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Yay that was a lot of fun actually! Remember guys 5 reviews and you get the next part! Also…..before I forget I am going back to edit any mistakes on previous chapters as well. Sooo with that thank you and review or die! Love you :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Parfait

***Bows head* I'm sorry this was later than expected! My little two year old brother went to the ER and I had to go take care of the rest of the FIVE of my other brothers and sisters and GOD I'm tired but I had a creative streak of course…. So here I am chugging down tea, also…..I saw the best thing EVER we got SIX reviews that's one more than I asked! You guys are wonderful, so lemme reply to your comments in order here we go:**

**ChocoRabbit89~ Heehee! Thank you that makes me happy! I definitely couldn't have continued the story without you guys though!**

**Lotus Sword~ Yay! The whole point of this story is to make you laugh! Honestly I wasn't too big on their younger selves, I mean I really have a problem with pigtails (no offense to pigtails) and also, Kish's personality was cute at first and then he started to get scary so I wanted to keep him all innocent and playful. But, I did imagine Ichigo would do something like that right after they had a cute moment together.**

**LunA-Kagami~ Aww, I'm blushing, thanks! I'm so glad this theme pulled off.**

**Lois K~ Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy this! **

**Choco~ Well aren't you sweet? Thank you I'm glad my story is worth reading all the way! **

**Kisshuismylife~ No problem! I'm glad the theme was nice for you guys I spent a long time thinking about what to do so I decided to balance a kind of tense older Ichigo theme with a, er….Kish-ish theme…**

***End of Comments***

**Thanks again for all your support; you guys are the best readers a lonely sociopath could ask for! For the first drabble I think I'll do something related to the current weather here (which is rain) and make a theme out of it! Thanks again, remember to review and like this if you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any requests or opinions for my story go ahead and put it in your comments!**

**ooXooXooXoo**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of rain slashing across her window and morning traffic crowding the streets of Tokyo. The redhead currently had her ears and tail out for no specific reason and her tousled hair was thrown carelessly over her shoulder. She checked the time on her phone, 7:00 am. Fabulous, just as she was considering going back to sleep she remembered she had agreed to work a morning shift at the café. Luckily she'd be home at noon.

Slowly the girl walked into the living room to find her green haired roommate crashed out on the futon sighing softly in his sleep. She couldn't contain her smile as she decided not to wake him and instead wrote him a note instead

'Dear Pervert,

Morning, there's cereal in the pantry but no milk. Oops…. Anyways I'm going to work I'll be home this afternoon so try not to do anything stupid.

See you soon, Ichigo'

She set the note down next to him and proceeded to get ready changing into her uniform which consisted of a short black dress that puffed out at the ends, a lacey white apron with a bow tied at the back and a frilly black and white headdress. She brushed her long hair back carefully pinning back her overgrown bangs and then slipped on her black boots running as quickly as she could out of the house without waking Kish.

Once she reached the streets her mood dropped even lower if possible. The traffic was god awful. Ichigo let out a groan and ran through an alley to take the shortcut running as fast as she possibly could without ruining her uniform. She had done that a few times before and her boss was not at all happy luckily she was very popular among her male (and some female) customers so she couldn't exactly get fired.

Finally she reached the café just in time, Ichigo burst into the café receiving some greetings from the other waitresses while they finished the preparations for when they opened. About ten minutes later came the moment of truth as one of the girls turned the sign. It seemed that in that one small gesture all hell was breaking loose. People flooded in (mostly males) and eagerly took their seats waiting to be serviced by the pretty young women working at the café. Ichigo was currently in the back when one of her co-workers walked in.

"Ichigo-san, you have a customer." She said curtly and then left as she received a nod from the requested woman.

Ichigo walked out faking a smile as she was greeted by all the creepy guys, then she got to the table she was asked to tend to. Forget all the creepers mentioned before, this guy took the cake. His pudgy face reddened as she walked over to his side and his small fish-like eyes traveled over her body and he smiled creepily (if you looked close enough he seemed to be drooling)

"Hello master, how may I serve you today?"

That was one of the many things she hated about the job 'master'. It was a requirement that all the workers must be female and call their guests 'master' and 'milady', sexist? Very. But the job paid well and she got discounts so it worked out okay.

"Hello Ichigo-san!" The chubby man perked up his chubby face reddening more at the dirty fantasies he was having.

"What will you be having today master?" Ichigo asked trying very hard to contain the bile forming in her throat.

"Are strawberries on the menu?" He asked suggestively.

Ichigo tried not to shudder as the man reached over and brushed his large, chubby hand across her arm.

"Unfortunately master, they aren't but I can assure you, you wouldn't like the strawberries here, the ones here are bitter and have been prone to cause untimely deaths." She replied her sweet smile twitching as she fixed him with a glare.

The man gulped and visibly began to sweat as he quickly turned his nervous gaze to the menu.

"J-just coffee will be fine then…" He said handing the menu to his waitress gingerly.

"A fine choice, master." She replied kindly as she bowed and walked away with a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Momomiya…" An angry voice gritted out as she walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo turned to see a short middle aged man glaring at her.

"Hello ." Ichigo said pulling her sweetheart façade on him.

However he remained unfazed as he continued to glare at her. "What did you just do back there?! Are you trying to lose our customers?" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at her.

This set her off a bit… "He was touching me!" She growled.

"I don't care if he's chucking plates at you! You are required to be obedient!"

"Why don't I just take my top off and pour syrup all over me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just fill the orders!" Her boss said through gritted teeth as he stomped off muttering something about 'Annoying teenagers'

Ichigo monotonously filled orders and put up with the touching and horrible pick-up lines for the rest of the morning until noon when she left the café to the others.

"Good work today Ichigo-san!" One of the girl's said.

Ichigo smiled and waved goodbye to them as she went home to deal with her own personal pervert.

**ooXooXooXoo**

Freaking job, freaking boss, freaking red hair!

I was going to kill something as I stormed home to the apartment. I walked home feeling tired and somewhat filthy. Finally I reached the front door, I turned the key and walked into the living room to see the empty futon pulled out and messy sheets sprawled out.

I rolled my eyes at Kish's wonderful sense of cleaning as I proceeded to go to the kitchen. Kish was sitting at the table drinking juice when I walked in.

"Hello." I said stiffly

"Hey honey-"He quickly stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of my outfit.

His surprise lasted momentarily before he smirked and stared at me again.

"Well, aren't you looking sexy today, did you do this for me?" He asked standing up now.

I glared at him although I felt somewhat anxious as he took a step closer.

"What a convenient time for you to wear this…" He said in a low voice.

I shook my head at him and scowled.

"Why would that be?"

His smirk only grew wider as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Because, I'd love to have a strawberry parfait right about now…"

I blushed furiously and tried to struggle away from him but he pulled me closer.

I yelped as I felt a small prick on my earlobe.

"H-Hey!" I struggled to speak as he continued to nuzzle my neck.

"P-please Kish!" I begged.

Suddenly he stopped and his shoulders quivered slightly before he burst out laughing.

"I liked that tone in your voice, I'll stop if you say ask me nicely to." He grinned.

I bit my lip and shot him a quick glare. I suddenly missed creepy café dude.

However I did cherish my personal space more than my pride as I knelt down at his feet.

"Please stop….." I have mumbled half whispered.

"What was that?" He asked cupping his hand over his ear mockingly.

"Please Kish…." I said looking up at him.

Kish smirked as he knelt down and smirked again.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now, but for future reference you'd be wise not to wear that too much, I may not be so nice next time Koneko-maid-chan." He purred.

I sighed as he got up and went to the living room, and for once I decided to take his advice….

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Sorry this was kind of short but I'm about to pass out so Thanks again you guys remember to leave your reviews each one is important! Love you G'night.**

***Falls asleep on keyboard***


	8. Chapter 8 Midnight

**I decided to update a new chapter tonight while I'm alone tonight….My older brothers are out with my old man and my mom is still at the hospital with my little brother. I miss him! Waaaaah! *sniff* I'm sorry, anyways let's do this!**

**ooXooXooXoo**

**-Midnight-**

The image of unnatural blue eyes was seared into my dreams as I struggled for air, a wicked smile told me my end was near. Voices were drowned out by my silent screams. No one could hear me. There was nothing left. The boy I thought I loved had abandoned me and as my eyes closed slowly so did my world….

"Ahh!" I screamed as I shot out of my bed.

My ears and tail had come out as I breathed heavily taking in my surroundings. I was in my room, the door was shut and the room was illuminated by the city lights.

I checked the time; it was almost two o'clock in the morning. I sighed my heart was still racing from my nightmare and stood. I stretched my sore limbs and opened the door wearily. The whole place was still dark and silent as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tea packet and put a cup of water in the microwave.

I leaned against the counter and listened to the mesmerizing sound of the microwave feeling my eyelids begin to droop.

Suddenly a cold hand clasped my shoulder. I yelped as I instinctively pulled my claws out and slashed at the person behind me. Feeling my claw make contact with flesh I quickly staggered back and turned on the dim stove light.

I felt a wave of guilt crash over me when I saw the person I had hit was Kish, a thin line of blood was beginning to fall from a horizontal cut under his left eye.

"For the love of-! Are you okay?!" I hissed feeling an odd mix of anger and concern.

He gently touched the blood with his index finger and looked at it.

Then he started laughing.

Great…..

He smiled as he looked at me "I have to say I actually kind of expected that."

I shook my head in annoyance as I retracted my claws. "I swear to god, one of these days I will kill you so hard you won't wake up in the afterlife."

He just chuckled again as I walked towards the sink. I took a towel and held it under the warm water for a minute before turning the faucet off and walking back over to Kish. I lifted the cloth to his face and dabbed at the wound.

"Ow!" He grimaced as I applied pressure to it.

"It's your fault you know." I said emotionlessly as I continued to clean the wound,

"I appreciate the sympathy." He replied rolling his eyes.

There was a pregnant silence as I finished cleaning the cut and put a bandage on it.

"There all better."

"It still hurts."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

Another pause.

"Kiss it better." He stated simply.

I blushed and was about to yell at him and then I realized, he would NOT let me get away with that. My night was already long enough so I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to his injured cheek.

Pulling back almost immediately I studied his face.

He was smiling, not smirking but just smiling childishly.

"My lip hurts too."

"Not going to happen!" I snapped before turning back to continue making my tea.

**A few minutes later…**

Kish and I sat on the couch and somehow I ended up slumped against him with the two of us wrapped under the same blanket as we watched horror movies.

"Pft. This isn't scary…" My green haired counterpart complained.

"Um…I'm pretty sure it's called a 'Horror Movie' for a reason."

"They need to get their definition checked."

"You need to get your brain checked." I replied. "What do you find scary anyways?"

He pulled his gaze from the TV to me.

"A lot of things, most of them involving you." He said rather seriously.

Before I could register what he meant there was a sharp ear splitting scream as I turned to find the poor, unsuspecting blonde woman was getting her blood guzzled down by Dracula.

"I knew that would happen." I mumbled.

Kish nodded staring expectantly at the screen.

Finally the credits began to roll followed by the exaggerated music and the sound of a coffin creaking open.

Before I realized it, it was already four am. I yawned struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Tired?"

I nodded sleepily as I rested my head on his shoulder and let myself give in to the temptation of sleep.

***BZZZzzzzz, BZZZzzzzz***

I opened my eyes to find the source of the buzzing sound and instead found my green haired roomie lying across my chest.

"GYAAHH! Kish what the hell!" I shouted shoving him to the other side of the couch.

"Owwww, is it time to reprimand me already?"

I was about to continue my rant when the buzzing continued.

Realizing it was my phone going off I reached over and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

'Ichigo! Come quick! I just saw Lettuce walking to the library!" Mint's voice shouted from the other end.

I didn't have time to answer as she hung up right away leaving me with a blank buzzing sound signaling that she was gone.

I groaned and stood up to go get ready.

"What's up?" Kish asked from behind me.

"Going out. You stay here." I said as I walked into my room.

I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt with a rock band I liked on it and grabbed my purse preparing to leave.

**ooXooXooXoo**

I managed to leave the house relatively quickly (at least with Kish's level of profuse flirting.)

I ran down to the library where I spotted navy blue hair amongst the crowd moving on the sidewalk monotonously.

"Mint!" I called

The shorter girl turned to look at me and waved.

I managed to duck through the crowds and finally met her at the front door.

"About time." She said sticking her head up.

I rolled my eyes, she always found a way to be a jerk.

"So Lettuce is here?" I asked as we walked into the building.

Mint nodded her eyes scanning the room for the green haired individual.

We walked around the library in the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure you're not going senile?" I asked looking down at the now pissed off Mint.

"You're one to talk!" She snapped.

A series of shushes followed her comment.

"Mint? Ichigo?" A voice asked from behind us.

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Cliffy (not really) Anyways I may not upload for a few days I'm going out of town with my sister so I should have the next chapter uploaded at the end of the week! Thanks again love you guys and remember to review if you liked this chapter! G'night!**


	9. Chapter 9 Queen

**Hi! I am SO excited to be back. As most of you know I was out of town for awhile and it was really fun! I was born and raised in Illinois until I was 7 or 8 years old but I went back there with my older sister and it was tons of fun! Aside from dead ants and crap in the lake and crowded trains with creepy guys staring at your boobs. Ugh. Anyways finally I'm sitting on my favorite office chair and am ready to type! And lastly I've been having writing blocks lately mostly because when you're writing for an existing story or plot you have to go by the key details, aside from that I can't seem to find any good prompts, sooooo….. All of you are going to send me ideas. Either through PM or in your comments I promise to write them all out and list your name in the chapter so all the credit goes to you. I don't know how long I'll do it for but it helps me out, remember you don't have to do this I really don't mind if you don't, it's just a way to make my writing more interactive and fun for you guys and give you inspiration as well. Anyways, now that my rant is done let's continue on with the story! **

**Enjoy!**

**ooXooXooXoo**

"Mint? Ichigo?"

I turned to find a woman standing behind us a look of confusion plastered across her face. Green hair and blue eyes. It was Lettuce!

"Lettuce!" I said trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible.

The emerald haired woman smiled and set the stack of books she was holding on a pedestal.

"It's so great to see you two." She said softly, "But this isn't the best place to talk. Let's go out for a bit."

**A little while later….**

The three women sat nonchalantly on a bench eating ice cream.

Mint got mint chocolate chip. Lettuce got pistachio. And Ichigo got strawberry, of course.

"So…How have things been going for you?" Mint asked looking over at Lettuce.

"Hm? Oh nothing much….I got a part time job at the library and I'm studying literature….But, it's been really lonely lately, what about you guys?"

"Good! I'm at an elite dance academy for the highest ranked dancers," Mint began,

"Ten million yen." Ichigo coughed as she continued to lick at her pink dessert.

"Shut up!" Mint yelled.

Lettuce smiled and giggled happy to have two of her best friends back in her life.

"What about you Ichigo?"

Said woman looked up a bit unsure of what to say.

"Umm….Let's see going to university and studying philosophy, working at a café, I'm probably going to go flip off my bank next week too if they don't stop bugging me about a bill that I've ALREADY paid." Her voice began to raise as she crushed the poor, unsuspecting cone to waffle shards.

Mint rolled her eyes and Lettuce smiled at her friend's 'enthusiasm'.

Eventually the girls continued they're afternoon together at a boardwalk as they looked out at the sunset which spawned warm lines of red, orange, pink, and blue across the endless sky.

"I had so much fun today!" Lettuce enthused.

"Me too…." Mint said although her eyes were a million miles away.

The last of the trio merely nodded a small smile on her lips seemed to amplify the beauty of the evening.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Mint asked.

Ichigo moved her dark eyes to meet Mint's and smiled melancholically.

"I wish…the others were here too." She said hopefully.

The other two nodded their agreements before a catchy jingle began to play in Lettuce's red leather purse.

"A-ah sorry hang on a sec." She said tucking a strand of her hair back

As she walked off a few paces and checked her brightly lit phone screen she stared at the text she received, her eyes widened then narrowed . Their day of fun would have to end.

"Sorry about that. But, I have to go now, there's an emergency at work I guess." Lettuce said as she walked back to her friends.

"Aww!" Mint began to pout.

Ichigo stared at the woman standing across from her and Mint with a look of curiosity and suspicion and quickly dismissed it.

"No problem. At least the emergency isn't that another pervert purposefully spilt coffee on your co-worker again." She trailed off.

"What exactly do you do again?" Mint asked skeptically.

Lettuce nodded and waved goodbye to the other two girls and walked off into the night.

Her whole world was beginning to move.

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Yay another cliffhanger this next chapter is different so don't mind the sudden change, we'll go back to Lettuce's part soon enough.**

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Queen –**

I hate that feeling. The feeling where your stomach drops and your hands shake. Suddenly your body is hot and your heartbeat quickens. Some call it love, others call it fear, I call it: Decisions. I had just got off the phone…..

***Flashback***

*Bzzzzz*

I looked down from where I was working on college stuff and picked up the phone sitting on some old scrap papers. I didn't recognize the number on the screen but flipped it open anyways and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked awaiting my caller's voice.

"Ichigo?" My heart sank.

"Hi Aoyoma-san…" I said purposefully switching to his last name.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you?" He asked kindly.

"Fine. And you?"

"…..Look Ichigo, you and I both know I didn't call you just to catch up on things."

I clenched my jaw. He was right, since he already had 'little Miss New Boobs' to deal with he wouldn't talk to me unless it was important.

"Then what do want?" I asked,

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Really now?" I felt the bitterness in tone but not in my heart.

"Yes. And I'm willing to leave my girlfriend for you! I'll do everything right this time. I swear."

I spun my chair around slowly debating what I should believe.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm here…."

"Can we meet up at my place to talk about it?"

"I-I don't know….maybe." I replied trying not to panic. Or drop my phone.

"I'll give you the address, if you don't show up today I'll know your answer. " Masaya said in his usual honey sweet voice.

"Okay…" I managed to say.

***End of Flashback***

I clasped my hands over my face and let out the aggravated groan that was building up in my throat.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from right next to my ear.

I jumped and spun around to look at my idiot roommate.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled punching his arm.

Kish grinned and then sat across from me.

"So why the long face?"

"None of your business." I mumbled as I looked down to see if my hands were still shaking.

"Liar." He replied leaning towards me and taking one of hands in his.

I blushed slightly and looked away not wanting to have any more of these love complications.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" He continued to question me.

"It's nothing!" I raised my voice and withdrew my hand a little more forcefully than I had meant.

The look of hurt on his face made me regret it.

"I'm sorry Kish…" I said softly.

He looked at me for a moment. "I hate seeing you like this." He said in a worried tone.

I smiled reassuringly and stood, "I have to run some errands…I'll be home soon."

I left before he could reply..

**ooXooXooXoo**

After an awkward drive I had made it to Masaya's apartment.

And sure enough, it was a nice ass apartment.

I took a shaky breathe before walking inside the glass doors and walked over to the callbox.

I stared at the call button for what seemed like forever and reluctantly pressed it. A few seconds of silence went by and I was tempted to run but before I could a buzzing sound rang out through the vestibule signaling my entrance.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button and watched the doors close on my last chance to exit. I sighed and leaned back against the elegant railings trying to take deep breaths.

Then came the moment of truth a soft ring played as the doors opened letting me out. I walked down the hallways until I found the apartment number I was looking for.

I gently knocked.

And waited.

And waited some more.

The door swung open as I found myself face to face with Masaya.

"You came!" He smiled happily and took my hand leading me into his lavish apartment. It was a loft with high ceilings and huge windows. The kind of place you would see in a movie.

My ex sat down on an elegant white couch gesturing for me to do the same. I sat next to him as he poured some water in some fancy cups.

"You look amazing." He said sweetly as he examined my appearance.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." I replied politely as the heat ran to my face.

"I'm really glad you decided to come." Masaya said placing his larger hand on mine for like, the THIRD time.

"So…um…About…this." I tried to get to the point of the visit.

He seemed to move closer to me.

"What about it?" Masaya practically purred.

"I- I don't know….." I whispered trying to move farther from him.

"I love you. And I don't want you to fall in love with anyone else."

My resolve was beginning to fade; my mind was beginning to cloud as my eyes locked onto his. I desperately wanted to lean in and let him embrace me and protect me. But as his lips drew closer to mine the image of a smiling, idiotic and overly flirtatious alien popped into my head.

I pulled back and looked at Masaya who looked confused.

"I'm sorry Masaya but….I may have loved you before but now…..I don't."

His face seemed unable to comprehend my words.

"I really did love you. But, I think we should stay as we are now." I patted his hand and stood up ready to leave.

"I meant what I said, I love you. I won't give up just yet." He called from behind me. Oh great, another one!

I looked over my shoulder and smiled and then I left.

The weight of the world had finally fell off my shoulders as I drove home feeling relieved of the burden that is my life.

I don't want to be somebody's princess anymore. I want to be my own queen.

I parked the car and took a breath, I didn't want to _be_ someone's but to have someone. I smiled as I dashed up to my apartment and burst through the door just as Kish opened it.

"Thank god I was just about to-"

I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm home!" I said happily.

He didn't move and then he placed a hand in my hair and another on my back.

Usually I would have hit him but today, right now, I just wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

"Welcome home Ichigo…"

**ooXooXooXoo**

**Finished thanks guys! I'm going to try and upload every Monday night if possible now but it might get changed later.**

**Well happy 4****th**** of July guys see you soon love you all!**


End file.
